


The Obligations of Acquaintances

by Algernon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algernon/pseuds/Algernon
Summary: Claude and Dimitri were never close, yet Claude found himself one of the few people who witnessed Dimitri at his lowest. When they met again as adults that trend continued. The responsibility this puts on him is a bit much for a mere acquaintance.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I wrote this fic because for the life of me I can't seem to find many fics that focus of Dimitri's mental illnesses outside his depression and PTSD (I'm not saying I want every fic out there to be a gruelling introspective into what mental illness can do to a person, I enjoy reading fics that don't even touch on it as well). I headcanon he has depressive type schizoaffective disorder, which really isn't a stretch considering his canon portrayal, yet I so rarely see potential schizophrenia type mental illnesses discussed.
> 
> I think there's a pretty clear reason for that. I've tried to bring up discussions with friends and they get all jittery. Like oooh he can have depression but the big, scary S word? No, that's one of the 'bad' mental illnesses, my fav can't have that.
> 
> Okay, I'm going to stop myself there before I really start ranting. I actually had to re-write these notes several times because I kept going on tangents about my frustrations that for all the huge attitude improvements we've made regarding depression and anxiety people seem to still ignore or ostracise other mental illnesses. In fact one thing I found when I tried to discuss my headcanon was that people got insulted that I called Dimitri schizophrenic, when its not meant as an insult, its just what I believe he has (at the time, now I think it's schizoaffective disorder). Like acknowledging depression and anxiety, it isn't an insult to acknowledge schizophrenia and other mental illnesses.
> 
> And heads up, the first chapter contains an explicit description of finding someone post suicide attempt. Don't feel you have to read it if you find it too distressing and feel free to skip to the next chapter.

Most of Claude von Riegan's interactions with the Blue Lions' house leader had been at their boarding school's social events and interhouse sports tournaments. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was always up for a chat though and sometimes in between classes they would talk about school and world events. Their interactions had been incredibly safe, never intrusive, and Claude only knew what he did about the other student's personal life from what he'd heard from standard school gossip. They were acquaintances, not friends.

He was reminded of this as he looked at Dimitri now, lying on the worn couch Claude himself had sat on many times, skin white and wrists slashed. He'd seen the knife on the ground next to him and noted that he was lying naturally and then understood he'd done it to himself. Yet he, an acquaintance, was the one to find him like this, not one of his friends or students from his house. He was quite possibly witnessing the final moments of a student he had the bare minimum of interactions with and not one of his families or friends were here. It didn't feel right for an acquaintance to see something as intimate as a suicide.

Underlying the panic he felt shame. At first he thought he'd just been sleeping on the couch. He'd made a joke about him finally slacking off and wondered why he didn't get a response. Then he stepped closer and saw all the blood. Now he didn't know what to do. For the first time in years he was lost and helpless. There was another boy dying in front of him and he had no idea how to stop it.

Despite being so close to adulthood himself and almost ready to head into the world as an independent person, he really wanted someone older than him there to help him. He remembered he still had Seteth's number from the Eagle vs Lion event and he fumbled into his pocket to pull out his phone.

He hastily scrolled and his dialled his number, cheeks flushing with panic as it continued to ring and then went to voicemail. “Seteth, its Claude. Its urgent, please call me back. I'm at the Shapel – the – the chapel that's closed off and we're not meant to be in. Dimitri's here and he's hurt.” He paused, then the obvious answer came to him. “I'm going to call an ambulance.”

He couldn't stop looking at Dimitri's face through the whole call. He was so still and pale.

He ended the call and made to call the emergency number, only when he tried to swipe across the screen and failed because he left a trail of liquid did he realise how badly he was sweating. Whimpering, he rubbed his fingertips on his opposite sleeve and tried again, this time successful and he felt more relief than any exam result had ever given him.

He looked at the soft line of the other boy's eyes while it rang.

“Do you need police, ambulance or fire-fighting?” the woman at the other end asked immediately.

“Uh, ambulance, medical,” Claude replied while waiting for Dimitri to move in some way.

“Connecting you now.”

He waited. There wasn't any hold music. He gripped the end of his school jacket tightly. Dimitri still wasn't moving.

“Ambulance, what's your emergency?” a female voice asked shortly after.

“My classmate, he's hurt. I think he tried to kill himself, his wrists are slashed and there's a lot of blood. He's not moving.” His knuckles began to hurt from clenching his phone.

“Okay, where are you?” He heard typing on through the phone.

“Garreg Mach Academy. We're at an abandoned chapel there. If you go to the reception and ask them to take you to the Shapel they'll know the one. We're not supposed to be here though.” He felt slightly more in control after giving out instructions.

“Is there a teacher with you now?”

“No, I just called one.”

“Is your classmate conscious?”

“No, he's sleeping,” Claude answered and immediately felt foolish. He was unconscious, not sleeping, and he felt like an idiot for saying that. “He wasn't awake when I found him. He's very pale. There's lots of blood.”

“Do you have any cloth you can wrap his wrists in? Are you able to do that?”

“Uhhh...”

He looked around the room. It's brown walls were bare and there was only the couch, two pewters and an old writing desk students had dragged into the room. The writing desk had magazines on it, except that paper would be no good, it wasn't designed to absorb.

He felt hot all over with fear as he looked for anything that could help. He walked towards the pewters and saw a heavy woollen blanket, the same colour as the seat it was on which it was why he missed it before. It was a blanket many students had lazed under while avoiding school work, despite it being a poor excuse as wrapping he'd have to make it work.

As he walked over and prepared himself on what he'd have to do his phone beeped. He pulled it away from his ear and saw Seteth's name appear as he tried calling him.

“My school counsellor's calling me,” he told the woman on the other side while he picked up the cloth. “I have a blanket now.”

“Okay, wrap it tightly around his wrists. It doesn't matter if it bleeds through.”

He stepped forward, staring down at Dimitri laying on the couch, looking almost blissful in the afternoon. Breathing heavily he placed it over his right wrist and knelt down, grabbing a side and wrapping it around his arm. The wool was heavy and the phone slipped from his hands and fell to the floor while he looped it over Dimitri's hand. It weighed down his arm and it began to slide off the velvet couch. Claude felt a new flush of heat through his face and he quickly shoved his arm back to the unconscious student's face.

He was immediately taken by how cold and limp he was was while moving him. He wasn't fully aware of his actions as he reached forward and placed his thumb under Dimitri's jaw. He found his skin was cold there too and it was soft under the rest of his fingers where they curled down his neck. He took a deep breath when he felt a gentle thump under the pad of his thumb.

“Are you still there?” the phone asked from the floor.

He picked it up, hands still sweaty. “Sorry, I dropped the phone. I've wrapped his arm. He's still alive, he's not moving.”

“Was just one of his wrists cut or both?”

A chill came over him as he realised he'd missed his left wrist completely. The material on the couch had turned a deep maroon from where Dimitri's left hand was tucked into his chest.

“Both. Hang on, I need to wrap the other one.” He squashed the phone into his shoulder with his cheek and reached forward. Dimitri's arm was heavy as he lifted it up and a drop of blood circled to the back of his hand. Claude pulled an end of the blanket away from his other arm and tugged it around, pulling the hands together like they were in handcuffs. He didn't have a lot of blanket left and was barely able to wrap it around.

“I've done that now. Both of his hands are wrapped,” he told the woman on the other end of the phone.

“Good, now you just need to wait. I'll stay on the phone with you.”

There was nothing else he could do, she was telling him. He stood up and backed away, stopping when the back of his knees hit a pewter.

He stared down at the boy. His acquaintance who was going through what he'd attempted to be his final moments. He was almost completely white, and Claude noted once again there was lots of blood on the floor and couch.

His mind went blank. Even though he talked with the dispatch officer on the other side he wouldn't remember the conversation. He would remember seeing Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Blue Lion house leader and survivor of the Duscur hostage incident lying on his left side on the couch, expression soft with closed eyes, blood on the couch and floor under him.

Dimitri the prude, so prince-like, the young man who had always been the cliché of old money in a boarding school. All things Claude thought he was and found himself in that feeling remorseful for scoffing at behind his back with his friends. Dimitri, who like Claude, had been one of three students to have that day free to themselves.

He jolted when he the heard the main chapel door bang open. There were loud footsteps and then Seteth burst into the room, breathing heavily and hand on the doorknob, looking at Claude with concern and compassion. His eyes turned down to Dimitri and his expression became stricken, striding over to him and kneeling down, unconcerned that blood was getting on his slacks.

“Claude, give me the phone,” he ordered softly and held out his hand over his shoulder, not looking back at him.

Claude walked over and placed the phone in his hand and backed away again. Seteth immediately began talking to the woman on the other end of the phone and started wrapping the blanket around Dimitri's wrists tighter and with more precision.

At the time, Claude thought he handled the situation well. It would take a few years to realise how out of his depth he was and that he was relieved someone took over for him.

Manuela, the teacher who often assisted the school nurse appeared shortly after, then the ambulance crew. Seteth talked with the paramedics and Manuela to explain what he'd done and then steered Claude out of the chapel. Claude wondered why he avoided gently pushing him out, then stopped wondering when he saw blood in the lines of Seteth's palms and fingers, a few splotches on his white shirt cuff.

“The school has gone into a lockdown,” Seteth explained while they walked back to his office across the school's grounds. “I'll need to make a few calls and also write a statement about what's happened. Before that, we need to talk.”

Claude wound up on the deep green couch in Seteth's office that had been the target of many students' mocking over the years. He wasn't sure if he was in shock, of all things he felt like he was in trouble. He knew he wasn't, but the heavy feeling in his gut reminded him of when he was expecting his mother to start yelling at him.

“You did so well in that situation today,” Seteth started. He was cleaning his hands with sanitising wipes he'd pulled from the reception on their way to his office. “I'm extremely proud of you. You handled the situation with maturity and responsibility.” He placed one of the used wipes on his table and Claude saw red in it.

He nodded.

“That being said,” he sighed, not out of impatience, because like Claude he was feeling overwhelmed. “I am going to have you attend counselling with me for several sessions. You're welcome to as many sessions as you want.”

“Is Dimitri dead?” Claude asked and even he was shocked the words came out of his mouth.

“No, he's currently alive.” Seteth stood up and took the packet of wipes with him. He offered them and Claude waved it off. “Claude,” Seteth said softly. “You should clean your hands.”

He looked down at them and for the first time he noticed there were smears of blood around his fingers and palms. He startled, then saw he'd accidentally gotten some on his sleeves from where he'd absently touched his arms.

He took the wipes and got blood on the plastic packaging.

That was the end of his involvement with Dimitri in high school. He had to get a few medical tests done because of the blood he'd gotten on him and he had to speak with his parents about the incident. He attended counselling with Seteth for several sessions, not finding himself traumatised by the incident, just unsettled by it.

Claude didn't know of Dimitri's problems and would've never thought he of all people would attempt something like that. The other boy was so honest, wore his heart on his sleeve and was gallant in a way that seemed out of place in the modern era. These components weren't necessarily related to depression, but it didn't fit the image Claude had in his head of a suicidal teenager. With shame he had to admit to himself he had a stereotype and believed they all acted like Marianne von Edmund. He thought because he'd been helping her he'd understood how depression worked. That was a topic he and Seteth talked about a lot.

The gossip flew around the school and spiralled because Seteth covered for Claude and told a school assembly that it was him who found “a student in a distressing situation”. It started that Dimitri had gotten cut on one of the metal ornaments and passed out before noticing, eventually evolving over the following week that a massive metal ornament fell on Dimitri and Seteth single-handedly lifted it up and pulled him out from under it.

Inevitably it came out that it was a suicide attempt. People talked about how apparently no sense of taste was a sign of depression. For the rest of the year there were numerous mandatory mental health seminars in between exams.

Only Dimitri's closest friends found out it was Claude and not Seteth that found him. That happened to include a distraught Marianne who wept that she had known he was suffering and that it was her fault for not stopping it. The rest of his closest friends in the Blue Lions didn't bother pressing him for information. They half-heartedly offered to hang out with him, he declined because they shouldn't be spending time together out of a misguided feeling of obligation.

It rattled a lot of them. Felix Hugo Fraldarius got suspended multiple times and threatened with expulsion for getting into a record number of fights with students over the gossip. Ingrid Brandl Galatea was hastily made the new Blue Lions house leader and her and Claude no longer got into those arguments neither of them would admit to enjoying. Raphael Kirsten, a former student who had graduated the year before and was part of Claude's friend group asked which hospital Dimitri was in so he could visit and drop off some snacks. He explained they used to chat at interhouse events and was sad to hear what happened. Raphael's request deeply bothered Claude because it reminded him you didn't need to be a close friend to show a little kindness.

Eventually the gossip died out, everyone focused on school and graduation, and Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd was only an uncomfortable high school memory for Claude von Riegan for five years.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude was 23 and on his way back to the hotel in Daphnel he'd been staying at for the last four days. He had decided uncharacteristically not to drive his new white BMW i8 to get breakfast that morning, despite it being his new pride and joy, and instead walked through the streets. The café he'd found himself in had been one of a sea of cafés in the area and as he was walking back he decided to stop by another to get a coffee and a sweet bun to give him a bit of an extra kick.

As he passed the shops he saw out of the corner of his eyes the occasional homeless person in the alleyways or sitting against a storefront. This was an expensive section of the city and over the past few days he'd occasionally seen police moving them along when some of them would be begging. He mostly paid them no heed, only every so often placing a few coins or notes into hats or blankets they'd have laying out when begging.

When he passed one of these alleys he saw, again from the corner of his eye, the shape of a homeless person sitting against the alley wall. The only noteworthy part about them was their blonde hair.

Initially, Claude paid them no mind like he had most of them on his walk. By the time he reached the next block however something uncertain had settled in his mind regarding the blonde-haired homeless person he'd passed. He didn't know what it was, all he knew is that it unnerved him for an unknown reason. He kept thinking back to them for some reason despite having no logical reason to.

He ignored for another block all the while telling himself it was just seeing someone in a state of distress that made him unsettled. It was normal to feel that way when having witnessed someone who was in a bad situation. Yet he passed another two homeless people sitting outside of a news agency and they didn't stay with him the same way that other person did.

He got three blocks from that alley and saw the valet of his hotel in the distance when he finally stopped. He acknowledged it wasn't normal to dwell on something like this, deciding unless he wanted to wonder why he'd felt unnerved by that person for the rest of his life he'd have to determine what was so unique about them. The best way to demystify a situation was to find out the details of it.

He hesitated, debating with himself if he should sacrifice the preparation time he would have before his video meeting with his father for something as instinctual as a feeling, then shrugged and turned around to backtrack the way he came.

He felt somewhat ridiculous for indulging in baser urges like this, logically there was no reason that scene stood out and he failed to think of a scenario where going back would benefit him.

Still, he went all the way back to the alley. Conveniently for him one of the stores on the side was a suit shop. He placed himself in front of the window and angled himself so it appeared he was looking at the display while still being able to glance at the person in the alley.

They were a man, hunched over and looking at a book that was placed against his knee. He was wearing ratty jeans and jackets that looked stiff with grime. There was a backpack next to him with faded logos and frayed edges.

Claude was almost annoyed it was so generic, there didn't appear to be anything unusual by the situation and he became annoyed with himself for indulging his urge to backtrack.

The man rolled his shoulders and leaned back fully against the grey wall, bringing the book up so he could continue to read it at eye level. It gave Claude a good look at his face and something twinged within him. He knew this person, he just didn't know from where.

He ran through his head associates he'd met and could've wound up in this situation, though none came to mind. He thought of his friends families and when that wielded nothing he thought back to his university classmates.

That clicked. It wasn't a university classmate, it was a student he went to boarding school with. It was Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Those blue eyes now had dark circles underlining them and his blonde hair was down to his shoulders, stringy with grease, he was also sporting a short but thick blonde beard. Despite how different he was, Claude was certain it was absolutely him.

He felt only mild surprise, more so that he would see someone who came from such a wealthy background in such a state. Then he remembered when he'd last seen him, when he'd been bleeding out on the couch from slicing his own wrists and suddenly it seemed much more feasible.

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what they'd expect of each other if he struck up a conversation. He could offer assistance to get him to a homeless shelter, though judging from his appearance he looked to have been in his current situation for quite a while now and should be aware of the help available. He wondered how he'd even gotten to Daphnel when Fhirdiad was well known as his family home, on top of that, why none of his friends in the Blue Lions had taken him in. He remembered how they all seemed to gravitate around Dimitri and how close their group was. Back in high school Dimitri had been so loved, he had no idea why he'd been tossed aside like this.

He looked down at the pastry still in it's brown paper bag in his hand. It was a start.

He stepped over to him, purposely clacking his Testoni's on the path as he approached. Dimitri looked up at him as he came closer, it made Claude feel a bit weak and the knees, certain the scrutinising clear blue eyes looking at him belonged to his old acquaintance that had once rarely been seen with any negative expression on his face.

“Dimitri?” he asked with a smile as he got closer. “Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd?”

Dimitri closed the book and pulled it closer to himself, one hand went to his bag. “Who are you?”

That boyish voice had deepened considerably and under the unwashed hair and skin Claude noted how handsome he'd become. He could've easily been a person donning expensive suits and attending the high society events Claude regularly attended. Instead he was out in the street, looking like he'd been sleeping in the rain and wind.

“It's Claude, we went to school together.” He continued smiling and decided kneeling down would be patronising.

Dimitri looked up at him while running his thumb down the spine of his book. Claude was surprised by how openly Dimitri was assessing him, not hiding the fact there was some internal debate going on in his head while looking at him.

“Claude von Riegan?” he eventually asked.

“Yeah, that's me. It's been a few years since school.”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes. Five years.”

“Right.”

There really wasn't a way for this conversation to proceed naturally.

Claude sighed, the same way Seteth had done five years earlier. “How are you?”

Dimitri shrugged, his expression remaining blank. “Staying alive.”

“Mm, not exactly the ideal way for us to meet again.” He sucked in a breath and looked down at the worn tattered shoes he was wearing. “Is there anything I can do for you? You need me to call anyone?”

“No, I'm fine on my own.” He paused. “Thank you.”

Claude smiled. He rubbed the edges of the paper bag to make it rustle. “Would you accept a mercy pastry? I picked it up from the shops a few blocks back.”

Dimitri drew his shoulders back up the wall. “Who gave it to you?”

Claude blinked. He didn't recall the name of the bakery or the name tag of the person that served him. “I'm not sure of the name sorry, I only bought it down the road though.”

Dimitri looked away. He continued stroking the spine of the book. “That would be nice.”

Claude gave a smile and passed it over to him. Dimitri took it a little hesitantly, then they locked eyes. He saw so much exhaustion in them, so much world-weariness. He supposed it was to be expected for someone in his situation.

“I'm going to be around this area for a while. I'll stop by if I see you with some food here and there, how does that sound?” he asked while righting himself, not even realising he'd been leaning over.

Dimitri pulled the book and paper bag close to himself. “I may not be in the area much longer.”

“That's fine,” Claude reassured. “Only if I see you, right?”

“Right.” Dimitri nodded and continued staring at his face.

“Okay, well, hopefully I'll see you around then,” he said and left the alleyway.

Walking back, he appraised how he'd handled that situation. Dimitri had been mildly defensive as shown through his limited words and decline of assistance. He didn't blame him for it though, Claude was the one who found him with his wrists slashed, he suspected the other man might've felt shame or embarrassment at meeting again. Perhaps he should've name-dropped Ingrid or Annette, pressed him with more force to ask him who he should call for assistance. He doubted that would've gone over well. He wasn't sure why, he just sensed putting pressure on the other man was a bad idea.

He didn't immediately remember all the rumours that sprung up after the suicide attempt. It wasn't until later at night while he was staring at his ceiling and nursing a glass of Zifandel that he gradually recalled the bits and pieces. A clear image of Dimitri laying on the couch naturally kept coming back to him, looking like a prince in a fable sleeping, red drenching the side of the couch and on the floor.

Dimitri was such a prince, Claude thought he would've spent that day studying or offering to help a teacher, not trying to top himself. Old feelings of foolishness and shame came back to him that night.

He didn't focus on the rumours too much and instead mostly pondered how he could've wound up on that street, what choices had lead him to that spot. It took Claude to a mild existential crisis of his own where he debated his past choices and wondered if any of his actions could've lead him to Dimitri's position.

He took his car the following day, deciding to give the other man space. He did drive past the same spot though, knowing his tinted windows would hide his face. Dimitri wasn't there. Claude thought he might have spooked him and he'd moved somewhere else.

That night while typing up emails he wondered once again if Dimitri was embarrassed to be found by Claude in such a state. From what he'd remembered Dimitri had always been exceedingly friendly, always willing to talk and help. A far cry from how closed off he had been the day before.

Claude walked the day after, telling himself he was looking at jewellery stores to bring back Hilda something yet actually hoping to come across Dimitri again. He felt a little more prepared to talk with the man and had two rich smelling rabbit skewers from a nearby street vendor, having searched online yesterday and confirmed that loss of taste was a sign of depression and some of those boarding school rumours may have had some fact in them.

He spent an hour browsing the shops, skewers having gotten cool in their bag. He'd left one store with a pair of black and pink earrings he knew Hilda would be delighted with and walked around another block. That block was the winner. He spotted Dimitri sitting on a crate in the street, a group of workers were chatting outside a half-built shop nearby and paying him no mind.

“Dimitri!” he called out, causing both the man and workers to look over at him.

Surprisingly, Dimitri stood up immediately and came over to him, looking down at the ground and letting his blonde hair sway around his face. He came to a stop in front of him. Claude was impressed at how tall he'd become.

“Thanks for getting me out of there,” he muttered and looked over his shoulder at the workers.

Claude smile became tight. “No worries, I didn't realise you couldn't leave.”

“Those men were talking about what they were planning on doing with me. I didn't know how to leave without them trying to attack me.” His shoulders hunched inward and he gripped his bag tighter.

Claude frowned. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon, broad daylight with many people walking on the street, now giving Dimitri a wide berth as they passed them. He'd heard of homeless people being attacked for no reason and didn't think it was that bad. Even now he doubted the story.

“Want to chat with me in the park around the corner?”

Dimitri nodded and walked alongside him.

The park around the corner was devoid of grass and the fauna consisted only of a large tree which had several benches circling it. It had a short fence surrounding the whole tiny area.

Two men in suits were on the bench closest to the entry, both of whom blatantly stopped their conversation as Dimitri entered the park. When they settled on an unoccupied bench the mother who had been further down loaded her child into the pram and made to leave.

“Not much of park, is this?” Claude noted and looked at the tree that appeared to be resigned to existing surrounded by concrete.

“It's very open,” Dimitri said and looked around at the dozens of people that continued walking on the street surrounding the park. “I'm used to it though.”

“Nothing quite beats four walls,” Claude replied cautiously.

Dimitri shrugged again.

Claude leaned back against the bench, placing the skewers next to him. “You look like you've had a rough time of it.”

“I'm fine.”

Claude decided to sate his curiosity and asked, “You're not going to work at your family's company?”  
“No. After school things came out.” Dimitri stared hard at the tree.

“How do you mean?” Claude asked while folding his hands across his stomach.

Dimitri was quiet again. He bit his lip, then took a deep breath. “Did you know I was a survivor of the Duscur hostage incident?”

Claude had certainly heard. It was one of those things students had snidely talked about when gossiping.

“I have indeed.”

“Well,” Dimitri leaned forward, clutching the metal of the bench next to his legs tightly. “People are still after me. Even after Duscur.”

Claude frowned. “I heard they were all taken out when the police raided the shopping centre.”

“I don't know if they're related to Duscur or not.” He shrugged lightly. “I don't know how dangerous it is to tell you, so I won't say much. Because of them I'm here now.”

“Do any of the other Blue Lions know this?” Claude asked carefully. “You know, your friends from school?”

“They don't understand it. It was hard for us to go out though because sometimes they'd be there watching us. I can't tell you too much either otherwise they might try and hurt you too.” He leaned back against the bench, still gripping the edge of the seat tightly.

Claude looked at him, understanding beginning to creep in. “It sounds complicated.”

“It is. I've got it under control though, I know the signs.”

“I have bodyguards you know,” Claude interjected. “I don't usually need one when I'm out on the street because there's so many people around.”

“Lots of witnesses, it makes it harder for people to openly try to attack. That's clever.” Dimitri's posture relaxed slightly.

They listened to the slight rustle of the tree's leaves and the sounds of dozens of pairs of shoes walking around the part.

Dimitri then looked to him. “Claude, you have bodyguards?”

He smiled back. “Occasionally I do.”

“Sounds like you've done well for yourself after school. What have you been up to?” He released the bench at long last, Claude half expected to see dents in the metal from where he'd been gripping it.

“Well, I went through the standard motions. I went to university, did a couple of degrees. Now I'm working for my grandfather's company alongside my mother.”

“Put in a high up position right away?” There was a slight tease in his tone.

Claude clucked his tongue. “Nepotism is a wonderful thing.”

Dimitri smiled despite his tired eyes.

When they parted both of them were smiling. He managed to convince Dimitri to lurk around the streets of hotel he was staying at. Claude told him the truth, that he was staying potentially long-term and wasn't certain when he'd be leaving. Dimitri brought up again that his presence brought danger and Claude had to reassure him that he was safer than ever in his hotel.

That night Claude was unsettled again, he tried not to think too much on Dimitri and treat it only what he perceived it was. He'd bumped into a down on their luck former classmate.

He told himself that he was disturbed by what Dimitri said, when in reality he disturbed by his mental state. He tried to avoid thinking about it because it scared him to think how a mind could potentially collapse like that. He occupied himself with working late into the night and lying to himself that Dimitri's paranoia wasn't that bad.

Claude saw him again two mornings later when he was leaving the hotel. He was flipping the pages of a book and leaning against a shop wall.

“Look who it is,” Claude said as he came up next to him. “Getting in some early morning reading?”

Dimitri nodded. “It's extremely important. I don't mean to be rude, but would it be alright if we chatted later?”

“No problem, I've got quite a bit of work to do today. I was just heading out for breakfast.” He nodded and began to walk away.

“Oh, though can I ask if you have a pen?” he called out after him.

“Hm?” Claude stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Or a pencil?” Dimitri asked as he walked up to him.

“Sure thing, buddy. I've usually got spares.” He reached into his bag's front pocket, pulling out a blue pen. “This going to be alright?”

Dimitri took it carefully from the tip, not touching Claude's hands. Another thing Claude wouldn't admit to himself was that he was relieved that grimy hand didn't touch his glove.

“Yes, its fine. Thank you.” With that, he nodded and walked away.

Claude didn't think on their interaction for the rest of the day, instead more concerned about the upcoming budget report that would be coming his way over the next week.

He saw Dimitri a few times that week. Their interactions were mostly limited to Claude bringing him food. Dimitri would ask how his work was going, then let Claude gripe and moan about the state of affairs and how much he had to do.

They had a more unique interaction the last day of that week. It was late at night and Claude happened to see Dimitri laying on his back on a bench. He was a street around the corner from his hotel. He had a book held above him and was apparently able to read in the abysmal light.

“Now getting some late night reading in?” Claude called out from a distance while approaching.

Dimitri jumped and looked around while he sat up, eventually spotting Claude heading his direction. He stood up and moved over to a nearby streetlight.

“Claude, look at this.”

He mentally hesitated, feeling a moment of fear he made himself brush off and didn't break his pace walking over.

Dimitri titled the book cover back into the light. “This was dropped by another person near where I was staying. Look at the title.”

Claude looked. It was a roughly beaten book, likely 30 or so years old. The title was _'Eagle in the Plains'_.

“I've been reading the chapter titles as well.” He flicked the book's side with his thumb, between rapidly moving pages Claude saw blue writing with the printed ink. “They're all allusions to fights that have happened. It's essentially a warning for me to stay out of open sight.”

Claude nodded, feeling sick in his stomach.

“Then-” He shrugged his backpack off his shoulder, letting it swing around to his side. Claude waited in the silent, cold night as he rummaged for something, eventually pulling out another book, this one looking a little more modern with a bright glossy cover. “This one was on an outside rack of that book store four blocks down. They didn't even come after me as I took it and walked off.”

He titled this one back as well, the title read  _'The Sleeping Lion'_ .

“It was put there for me, its another warning.” He breathed out. “They're getting more bold.”

Claude looked at him, trying to think of what to say. He was drawing a blank, instead noting the the darkness under the other man's frantic eyes was far worse than it had been the last time he saw him. He was scared, that understanding lessened Claude's own fears.

“Is there somewhere safe you can go?” he asked after another moment of silence.

“I'm going to keep moving for a bit. I was only there to catch my breath. There's a homeless camp maybe a half an hour walk away but they'll be expecting me to go there.” He put the book back in his bag.

Claude really didn't want to ask, he didn't want him to say yes, despite the offer leaving his mouth, “Did you want to come back with me to my hotel room? Its safe in there.”

Dimitri startled and looked at him. “Then you won't be safe.”

“I'll be fine. Bodyguards, remember? If I tell them to they'll protect you as well.” He kept his eyes on the other man.

Dimitri mulled it over, looking around the street as if for a sign. Eventually, he said, “If you can offer me a haven just for a night, I'd be in your debt.”

Claude started smiling, fears eradicating immediately. “Its nothing, you won't owe me anything.”

He had to pull the valet, reception, and a bell boy aside individually to explain that he was willingly bringing Dimitri up to his room and there was no danger to him. He assured them it was just for the night and arranged for a cot and pajamas to be brought his room later.

“Just arranging a few extra security measures,” Claude reassured after Dimitri had cast a few worrying glances to the reception.

“Ah, good call,” he replied and visibly relaxed.

When they got to his room Dimitri openly gawked.

“You are doing very well for yourself.” He was impressed. “Let me guess, your actual home is far more put together? This is all only temporary and you weren't expecting guests?”

Claude openly laughed at that. “Oh, of course. This is only for the season naturally, I'll be moving to something far more upscale once my father arranges it.”

Dimitri grinned briefly, then looked around the room further, pausing when he spotted the entrance to the bathroom.

“I don't mean to impose further, but...would it be too much for me to ask if I can use your shower? It's been so long since I've had access to hot water.”

“Go ahead, I can shower in the morning.” Claude shrugged of his jacket. “I also arranged to have fresh pajamas brought up. I'll leave them on the table outside the bathroom door for you. Do you mind if I do some work in my room?”

“Not at all.” He smiled brightly, and Claude had a flashback to seeing that smile after the Eagle vs Lion tournament so many years ago.

He took a risk and said, “If your worried about your bag, you can leave it under that table there.” He pointed to the side table next to the entryway to the kitchen.

Dimitri sighed in relief. “Thank you, I didn't want to push your hospitality more than I already have. Its just reassuring to have it somewhere they can't have access to.”

Claude smiled and nodded.

He left the pajamas where he promised and after the shower Dimitri emerged with his beard shaved off completely and looking a bit more boyish. He convinced him to let the staff take his clothes to be washed and dried that night.

He became noticeably on edge when a young, likely late teenage staff brought the cot in and spent several minutes setting it up in the lounge room, silently staying near the table his backpack was under and staying intensely at them. That in turn caused the staff member to get nervous and fumble several times when setting it up and all but flew out of the room when they were done.

The two of them ended up sitting on the couch watching late night TV. Claude was aware it was just after midnight and decided he'd take tomorrow morning off to compensate for the late night.

Dimitri sighed while stroking over his smooth jaw. “Is it bad that I missed this lifestyle?”

Claude smiled. “Of course not.”

“It's just...” He looked down and swallowed. “They get into everywhere. They can make themselves look like other people, they can cast spells to do that.”

Claude reclined against the armrest, leaning his cheek against his hand. “It sounds terrifying.”

Dimitri didn't answer.

Claude stared at the screen in front of him, not watching the late night documentary on the lifestyle at Versailles. He didn't how things were going to play out. Tonight would be fine, he'd go to bed as was the standard. After that he had no idea what to do with Dimitri. He didn't know if he'd want to stay the following night, and Claude didn't know if he would be relieved or concerned if he didn't. He didn't know if he should call someone, if he should arrange and pay for Dimitri to spend time in a facility, he didn't know how responsible he was for the other man.

“I can understand needing to hide yourself,” Claude mumbled, feeling sleepy.

Dimitri was looking near ready to pass out himself. “You always were a schemer in high school.”

Claude gawked, then laughed in disbelief. “You never would've said that back then.”

He looked over at him when he didn't hear a response, Dimitri's mouth had become tight and he was staring absently at the screen. “I always thought the best of everyone back then,” he muttered.

He looked back at the TV. “I always had to be on my guard back in school. One of the few non-white kids at an old-money boarding school? I would've been a lamb to the slaughter otherwise. I couldn't even use my real name.”

“Pardon?” Dimitri asked, swinging around to look at him in confusion.

“Now that I think about it I suppose you never would've been told. My real name is Khalid, not Claude. I just went by a whiter name to fit in and make things easier. It got old real fast seeing people pull a face reading my actual name on paper and figuring out how to pronounce it,” he grumbled. “Claude seemed pretentious enough for people to like.”

“I...had no idea.” Dimitri was staring wide-eyed at him. “I apologise.”

He waved him off. “You don't need to apologise for anything. We were all dealing with our own stuff.”

Dimitri looked uncertain. “Would you prefer it if I called you Khalid?”

“No, stick with Claude. I've gone by it for so long only my parents call me Khalid. In fact it's usually how I can tell when I'm in trouble.” He smiled at memory of answering a phone call and immediately hearing a terse _“Khalid”_ from his mother on the other side, knowing it meant he was in for a verbal beating. “It's basically a nickname now.”

Dimitri mused on it and turned back to the TV.

They both went to bed shortly after. Claude pushed his alarm back beforehand to eight the following morning, something that wasn't needed because his body woke him up at seven anyway. He padded quietly into the kitchen through the lounge room where Dimitri was still sleeping soundly.

Around eight-thirty Dimitri roused while Claude was in the kitchen having a coffee and scrolling through the news on his tablet. He had texted Hilda that he was taking the morning off and was waiting for her to start probing for what finally got him to step away from his job for a few hours. Dimitri's newly cleaned clothes had been delivered, which he ducked into the bathroom to change into and re-emerged with gratitude written all over his face.

They went downstairs to get breakfast, Dimitri getting flustered at Claude's offer to pay for whatever he wanted to eat and had been blushing through most of the meal. He still thought he was inconveniencing Claude greatly, not realising that breakfast wasn't even a drop in the other man's income.

After Dimitri had consumed an impressive amount of eggs, toast, bacon and hash-browns he stopped talking suddenly and leaned across the table slightly.

“Claude, do you see that man in the red coat at the other table?” Dimitri asked.

Claude responded by flicking his eyes over to mentioned man. He was chatting to a woman across from him while eating oats. “Sure do.”

“He's working with them. He's got a sword under the table and is going to try and kill me with it. He's going to try and get it under my ribcage.”

Claude was immensely grateful all the tables in the room were well-distanced apart. “Let's get out of here before that happens then.”

Dimitri nodded and stood up, pushing in his chair in as he left the table. Claude didn't bother flagging a server down, they had his card details and would charge it to his room.

They walked around the streets for a bit afterwards, Claude smoothly steering Dimitri away from things or topics that brought out his paranoia. It wasn't a constant occurrence and didn't bother him too much.

Dimitri didn't even mention staying another night, he seamlessly started talking about where he was going to wander around next. He thanked Claude again for his hospitality and went on his way.

Claude initially found it amusing that they were acting like friends just catching up for breakfast, then after thinking on it for a bit, determined that felt more accurate than his prior thought that he was doing it out of pity. Dimitri had a lot going on his head, more than Claude could understand, yet he realised he'd moved beyond the pitying stage to the learning how to work with it stage. Like so many situations in his life, it was just a matter of adapting.

Between the bouts of paranoia Claude still saw the boy he went to boarding school with. Dimitri was still excessively polite, and though he was no longer as refined in his social skills he still seemed happy to chat with Claude. It made him think he was someone Claude could've spent more time with in school and once again, he felt shame for never making that effort.

He didn't see Dimitri for another week because of how busy he was. He continued on with his work per it's normal busy pace.

When he eventually saw Dimitri again he was tucked away in the lone-tree park, hunched over another book. There was no one near to him but Claude could see his mouth moving and see him harshly flipping the pages of his book.

Claude was on the other side of the road, on the opposite street, and paused to look at him, one side of his mouth tugging down. Before he had a chance to think of what he should do two police came around the corner, spotted Dimitri and filed into the park.

From a distance, he saw Dimitri tense up and stare at them wide-eyed. The police were scowling and pointed away from the park. Claude watched them argue for a few minutes before Dimitri stood up and stalked quickly away. The police called out after him, then shared a bothered look with each other and wandered off after him.

Claude subconsciously rubbed his fingers together and let out a noise of discontent. He realised then a few people were standing around him staring at the scene as well. One woman in a business attire scoffed as Dimitri was walking off and rolled her eyes. He felt uncomfortable and continued on his way.

He saw Dimitri again the following day while heading to his usual coffee shop. He was once again in an alley, looking at the opposite wall and talking to someone only he could see. Claude kept walking.

He not only saw him a few days later but also approached him. Dimitri was looking a bit more down on his luck than usual, sitting at a table outside a café and absently stirring a mug of something. His beard was getting thick again and his clothes had started to get dirty once more. He was looking at his drink while stirring it, except Claude could tell his mind was elsewhere and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. His whole expression was flat.

“Hello again!” Claude called out as he approached. “This seat taken?”

Dimitri slowly shook his head and continued staring at the table.

Claude sat and looked at him. None of the other tables next him had people despite how busy the whole place was.

He waited a bit further to see if he would say anything then decided to start on his own. “Man, what a beautiful day. I wish I wasn't only at lunch right and instead could enjoy this sunshine to the fullest.”

Dimitri nodded again and took his spoon out of his cup at long last.

Undeterred, Claude continued on. “Today's work has been killing me, you wouldn't believe the things I've had to deal with.”

He rambled on for a bit, ordered a cheesy stew and a pot of chamomile tea for him and Dimitri. He eventually decided to stop and let the sounds of the city talk for them.

He nearly jumped out his seat when a voice piped up behind, “Catching up with friends while working, boy?”

Claude felt dread slither through him. Both he and Dimitri looked over as Judith approached with purpose, heels clacking against the pavement. Without pausing she pulled out a chair at their table and sat herself down.

“What are you going to say, building rapport while leaving me to do most of the legwork?” She flagged over a waitress. “Can I grab a menu?”

The waitress nodded and disappeared inside.

“Apologies for being rude.” She looked at his companion. “My name is Judith. I work with Claude and was hoping to follow him to talk about some upcoming projects. I won't dull you with the business talk though.”

Dimitri remained hunched over his cup while staring at her. “Dimitri.”

“Nice to meet you, Dimitri. Are you an employee?”

“Dimitri and I actually go way back!” Claude interjected. “We used to go to Garreg Mach together. We keep bumping into each other since I've been in the area.”

“Funny how it can be such a small world at times.” She took the maroon menu the waitress handed her and opened it up. “Are there any good drinks here? What did you two get?”

“We just got a pot of chamomile tea to share.” He flicked his gaze over to Dimitri who reached over to grab the teapot as if for emphasis.

“How boring. Not interested in getting a glass of wine?” she asked while not taking her gaze away from the menu.

“I prefer not to drink,” Dimitri said softly as he finished pouring himself another cup.

“Huh, not one for the strong stuff?” Judith continued not looking up from the menu.

“It doesn't sit well with me,” he replied and took a sip.

Things started normally, even with Claude's heart hammering in his chest most of the time. Judith talked, not able to help herself and got into work topics. She and Claude openly discussed their business while Dimitri remained silent in the background and only talked when asked a question.

Claude knew what was coming up when Dimitri kept glancing at a woman who had been almost leaving the outside seating for several minutes. She and her group had their coats on but kept getting drawn back into conversations. He mentally prayed Dimitri wouldn't say anything despite knowing it was futile.

Finally, just as their food arrived and was placed in front of them Dimitri moved to grab his bag and began standing up.

“Leaving already?” Judith enquired with a quizzical expression.

“I can't stay,” he said evenly.

Claude firmly grabbed his forearm to stop him leaving. “It's alright, Dimitri.”

“But, Claude,” Dimitri said, and there was genuine distress in his tone. “She with them. She's got a dagger.”

Claude ignored Judith's incredulous expression. A mercy came to him in the form of the group leaving at long last and the woman walking off with a parting kiss to one of the men in the group.

“It's okay. Look, she's leaving now.” He nodded over his shoulder. “You can stay and eat.”

Dimitri looked at the woman some more, then eventually sat back down uncertainly. Judith was staring hard at him, then looked over at Claude with firm eyes and pursed lips. Claude let his arm go as Dimitri turned away from the woman's figure in the distance and instead down his food.

“So, Judith, back to that Gloucester joint project...”

His and Judith's conversation was far more precise for the rest of the lunch. She didn't ask Dimitri any more questions and instead kept strictly to their business. Dimitri didn't attempt to contribute or join in.

Claude was actually a little annoyed at Judith, even though she didn't mean to she'd disrupted their dynamic and thrown his usual control of their interactions a little off.

After a tense lunch, Dimitri politely said goodbye and then disappeared into the crowded street, leaving Judith and Claude at the table.

Judith let out a breath and relaxed her shoulders. “That one's not right in the head, is he?”

Claude sighed. “Not quite.”

“Did you two actually go to school together?”

“We did. He wasn't like that at time.” The image of Dimitri lying on the couch came to him again. “I mean, there was signs but it was school and we weren't in the same friend group.”

She nodded. “Poor man. He must live in a terrifying world.”

Claude was unsettled again for the rest of the night. Something about how Judith acted around Dimitri bothered him. He'd also been wondering why the other man was so much more downtrodden than usual. While he never would find out the cause, he further saw the effect the following day.

Dimitri was sitting at the same café in the evening, with another teacup of what Claude presumed to be chamomile, this time not evening bothering to stir it and instead had his head hanging, hands together on his lap.

Claude announced his presence like normal and sat down next to him.

“How are you?”

Dimitri shook his head, blonde hair swaying slightly.

“Dimitri,” he implored, done with bullshitting about work. “Tell me there's someone I can call for you. There must be someone who wants to help you.”

Dimitri shook his head again. “I can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because its not safe for me,” he murmured. “That's why I had to leave in the first place.”

Claude may as well had a chunk of ice placed in his chest. “You left?”

Dimitri nodded.

“Did you tell anyone you were leaving?”

“I couldn't, it was too late.”

Claude took a deep breath and thought over his options.

“Why don't you come back to my hotel again tonight? You know its safe there.”

“No, not tonight.”

Claude thought while tapping his finger on the table. “Are you going to stay in the area?”

“Yes, I have no plans to leave.”

He felt immensely relieved at that. Standing up, he said, “I need to head in to do some work. Will you be okay on you're own?”

“I'll be fine,” Dimitri replied and reached for his cold cup of tea.

Claude moved as fast as he could back to his room without breaking into a sprint. Once on his laptop he immediately went to Fhirdiad police's missing person registry. He took a deep breath to calm himself down when an 18 year old Dimitri's picture appeared as one of the older cases, dated as missing just under 5 years ago. Claude ran his hand over his mouth to steady himself as he clicked 'Read more'.

The picture was of him in his boarding school uniform. It had his date of birth plus a few other details, including the last place he'd been seen which was listed as 'with friends'. There was a paragraph under the listed details with a number for a missing persons' police line.

All this time he'd been chatting with a missing man. Claude suddenly felt like two of them were holding onto opposites ends of a line of string, except Dimitri was holding his end while dangling over the side of a ship. It could so easily snap and no one may ever see him again.

He spent the next ten minutes trying to remember the names of the people Dimitri spent time with in boarding school. He knew Ingrid and Annette, eventually remembering Ingrid's full name and searching to see if she had social media.

Another blessing was granted to him and she did. He scrolled back, muttering “come on, come on” to himself until he saw a post around two years old reminding people Dimitri was missing, asking for information and linking to the missing person's web page he had been on just minutes ago. His heart hammered again when he saw she'd listed her personal number with that post.

He debated his next step. He knew he had to act fast, Dimitri could take off for all he knew like he'd apparently done five years ago and then Claude would be left eternally wondering once more if a small action he could've taken might have prevented it. He could contact the police or he could contact Ingrid.

She'd left her number there for a reason, he decided while picking up his mobile. It was after six, rude to call so late, especially to someone he hadn't spoken to in five years, yet he figured this warranted it.

He braced himself while he listened to the dial tone.

“Hello, this is Ingrid.”

Now or never, he told himself. “Ingrid, hey, its Claude. You may not remember me but we went to boarding school together,” he started, mentally acknowledging it wasn't the most eloquent way to begin a phone call.

There was a a moment of silence. “Claude von Riegan,” she said, tone uncertain. “Hi. Wow, its certainly been a while.”

“Yeah, sorry for the sudden call.” He hadn't realised yet he'd stood up and started pacing around his bedroom.

“Its alright. Its just a bit unexpected.” She sounded understandably wary.

“Look, there's no easy way to say this,” he continued, free hand moving to his hip. “I saw that Dimitri's listed on Fhirdiad's missing person's registry.”

There was another pause. “Yes, he went missing just after we finished boarding school.”

“I'm calling because I was chatting with him an hour ago at a café around the corner from my hotel.”

She gasped through the phone. “What?”

“Yeah, I thought I'd better call you first then the missing person's line.” He looked around the room mindlessly.

“Oh my – Is he still there?! Which hotel? Which city?”

He let out his breath. “I'm in the county of Daphnel. I'll send you the address and details of my hotel via text.”

“Yes. Please. Thank you so much, Claude!” Her heard her heavy footsteps in the background. “Do you know where he lives?”

“That's the thing, he's homeless at the moment.” He bit his lip. “It took me a while to recognise him. He's been staying in the area a while though so I don't think he'll be moving.”

Her breathing became shaky on the other side. “How is he? Is he okay?”

“Physically he's fine.” Claude replied honestly.

A sniffle came through the phone line. “We know. Things got really bad. He tried to-” A loud steadying breath came through the phone. “I won't talk about it now. Can you send me the link? I'm going to book a flight as soon as I can and head there.” Her voice was still shaky.

“Okay.” He stopped his absent gazing around the room. “How about this? I'll meet you outside of my hotel. I've bumped into him a few times and we can meet him together.”

“Yes, that would be great. Thank you so much for this.”

He barely slept. He texted Ingrid half the night to arrange their meeting and explained all the interactions he'd had with Dimitri, then he couldn't sleep for a good while because of nerves and thinking over and over how the following day could play out.

She was getting the earliest flight she could in the early hours of the morning, and thankfully getting to Daphnel from Galatea was only a few hours flight. He eventually called the missing person's line when it occurred to him, which was incredibly tedious, bordering on annoying. The man on the other side sounded wildly unenthusiastic about his job. Claude thought back to when he'd called the ambulance all those years ago and how much kinder he'd been treated. He might be getting the brusque treatment now that he was an adult.

Eight am the following morning he was fully dressed and waiting outside of his hotel. A taxi pulled up at the stand a woman with short blonde hair in a green dress and a white coat stepped out. She looked exhausted. It took Claude a few moments to recognise the adult Ingrid Brandl Galatea.

“Claude,” she greeted, looking at him warmly as she walked up to him.

“Ingrid. I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.” He met her halfway and kissed her cheek in greeting. They both looked at each other for several silent moments, taking in the other's growth. “Let's get to it, shall we?”

“The sooner the better,” another voice said.

Claude looked over and saw a tall red-haired man getting out of the other side of the car door.

“Oh, Claude, this is Sylvain.” Ingrid waved towards him as he approached.

“Claude von Riegan. Nice to meet you,” Claude introduced and met the man for a handshake.

“Sylvain Jose Gautier. Same goes. Like you said though, it could've been under better circumstances.” He also looked tired. “I'm an old friend of Dimitri's. I actually went to same school as you guys as well. I'm a couple of years older though so you probably didn't see me too much.”

Claude failed to recall him. “Can't say I remember you.”

“Well, maybe we can all catch up after this and talk about old teacher drama.” His face became firm. “First things first though?”

Claude nodded. “I don't know exactly where he is, just that he's usually around the area. I often bump into him when walking.”

He spent the next half hour explaining that he ran into the man shortly after beginning his stay in Daphnel and reiterating the encounters they'd had. He tentatively went over the things Dimitri had said and done, and in turn learned he'd been on the cusp of being diagnosed with schizoaffective disorder when he'd escaped his treatment facility five years earlier. Both Ingrid and Sylvain refused Claude's apology for not contacting sooner, stating that he had no way of knowing Dimitri was legally missing.

“I tried to call Felix. Felix Hugo Fraldarius. He's one of Dimitri's closest friends, and not that he'd ever admit it but I think he's been taking Dimitri's disappearance the hardest after Dedue,” Ingrid explained.

He was grateful she was volunteering information. He felt less in the dark. “Dedue Molinaro? He was a year above Dimitri, wasn't he? I remember even after he graduated I'd see those two together around town outside of school hours all the time.”

“Yes, that sounds about right.” She smiled at a memory. “I contacted him as well. He's back in Duscur at the moment and couldn't get a flight right away. I said I'd call him as soon as we've got things arranged and he'll come to Fhirdiad.”

“Most of us had things going on. I was the only one able to come with Ingrid,” Sylvain added.

“Why can't Felix come?” Claude asked.

Both of them let out long synchronised sighs.

“He does this thing where he goes hiking and stuff and turns off his phone for days at a time.” There had been many arguments between them about it. “He says something about how its the only true way to do outdoor sports and everyone else is... Well, he has his own terms for it. He's going to be upset when he sees the dozens of missed calls and texts and finds out what happened.”

“We contacted his dad though,” Sylvain added. “His dad actually really wanted to come down. He ended up staying back so he could arrange treatment for Dimitri as soon as he gets to Fhirdiad.”

Claude was glad to hear Dimitri was still loved.

After a tense hour of walking and not finding him they stepped briefly into a coffee shop to keep them going, Ingrid buying herself a few local pastries alongside coffee. Claude resisted the urge to tease her, knowing it wasn't the time despite it having been one of his fonder past times back in school.

They chatted about their work, then reminisced a bit about boarding school, which eventually lead back to Dimitri.

“We all knew about the depression soon enough,” Sylvain commented as they walked. “You probably would've heard what happened.”

Dimitri, laying on the couch, Claude had thought he was sleeping at first.

“Oooh yeah, did I know about it,” he replied.

“Oh, Claude,” Ingrid said and stopped walking. “I totally forgot. You were the one that found him that day.”

“Yep, that was me.” Forever Dimitri sleeping on the couch was with him. “Seteth told the school it was him so I wouldn't be pestered to much. He told close friends the truth though, didn't he?”

“Yes.” She nodded and slowly started walking again. “I remember talking with you about it afterwards.”

“There wasn't much I could tell you though, we were in different houses and I barely knew the guy.”

That topic ended there, none of them could really follow that.

“What house were you in?” Sylvain asked eventually.

“Golden Deer, my friend! Fear the deer.” He smiled despite the situation.

“Ah, Blue Lions through and through right here. Hear us roar,” Sylvain responded and then took a sip of his drink.

They were able to walk for another twenty minutes before Claude's phone went off. He apologised to the two of them and stepped aside to take the call when he saw it was Judith.

“I know you asked for a day off but we really need you. Lorenz and the rest of Gloucester are being a pain.”

“Judith-”

“Claude, they're talking about backing out of the bridge scenario.”

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Can't Hilda deal with it?”

“She's doing her best, she just can't get under Lorenz's skin the way you can though.” Her voice was mirthful towards the end, she was smirking on the other side.

He thought for a moment, and during that time Ingrid tentatively walked up to him.

“Claude, if its important you can leave. We'll be okay to look around ourselves,” she said. “Its good to see you being so diligent in your work at long last.”

He smiled back at her, fondly remembering their time in school.

He tilted the phone away from his mouth. “You sure?”

She nodded.

“Thanks.”

Once again, while Claude witnessed Dimitri at his lowest, the responsibility of helping him was taken over by someone better equipped. As a student he had no place in aiding him during his recovery, and as an adult he was from a different world entirely. He was just another student he'd known in boarding school that went on a diverged path. While it had been nice to catch up with him, he didn't have the tools or commitment to get him back on his feet. Not like Ingrid and the rest did.

Still though, as he turned to walk away uncertainty immediately settled at the back of his mind.

“Hey,” he called quickly and turned back, Sylvain and Ingrid turning back to look at him. “Can you keep me updated with how things go? And give Dimitri my number when he's up for it. I'd like to keep catching up.”

Ingrid smiled widely. “Of course. I'll send you a text later.”

Later, he stared at the text from her that simply read, _“We found him. We've convinced him to come back to Fhirdiad.”_

He replied, more to acknowledge the text had been read than to start a conversation. He had to decide if he would allow Dimitri to be a ripple in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A year and a half later when Claude hadn't thought about Dimitri in months he received a tentative text from the man informing him he was doing better and offering to catch up when it worked for him. Now it worked for him, so he was heading to a restaurant they'd agreed to meet at. He was on business in Fhirdiad and they'd booked a secluded table in a well to do place Dimitri had recommended, somewhere they could talk privately.

Claude didn't feel nervous at all, in fact he felt unexpectedly delighted, however the same couldn't be said for Dimitri who'd been alternating between staring at his hands on the table and the entrance where Claude would walk through. He mostly wanted to catch up because he felt like he owed the other man an explanation. Despite their opposing feelings on the night, both of them were looking forward to seeing each other again.

When a waitress finally lead Claude to where Dimitri was sitting he stood up and left a hand on the table, touching it like a lifeline.

“Dimitri,” Claude called fondly. He'd been thinking about making a joke asking if it was Dimitri's turn to pay for food and ultimately decided against it.

“Claude,” he replied, expression uncertain.

“Don't look at me like that.” He walked up to him and put his hand forward, which Dimitri timidly returned in a handshake. “We're finally seeing each other on good terms. No need to look so upset.” He studied the other man. “How are you?”

Dimitri no longer had darkness under his eyes, he was clean, had no beard, was well dressed and had put on some muscle. “I'm...doing very well actually.”

“That's what I wanted to hear.”

Claude wouldn't let them get off to an awkward start, instead he went for the obvious route and complained about how much work he had and how glad he was to be able to take an evening off to catch up. Dimitri gradually relaxed and let Claude do most of the talking, allowing the other man to coax conversation out of him by the time their appetisers arrived.

“I'm working with Rodrigue – Felix Hugo Fraldarius' father. I think at first he and Felix wanted to keep a closer eye on me. They're easing off a bit now.”

“How's work treating you?” he asked.

“It's good. I'm having to do things at my own pace though, I can't quite put in the hours so many other people can.”

“Slow and steady progress is still progress they say,” Claude commented.

“I think,” Dimitri started, looking uncertain again, “Nepotism helps.”

Claude laughed, breaking into a smile. “It's a wonderful thing.”

Dimitri returned the smile.

He looked down before flicking his eyes back up, running his tongue over the back of his teeth. “Can I ask questions about – you know.”

Dimitri's smile became a little forced. “Go ahead.”

Claude swirled his glass of wine in consideration. “Honestly, how are you?”

“I didn't lie, I'm doing so much better. The paranoia's completely gone and my thoughts are much more organised.” He rested his hands on the table. “I'm having more medication than I have meals and I'm in a better position than I've been in years.”

“There isn't just one magic, cure-all tablet?” he asked.

“I wish. Its actually the opposite and stacks. For example, the anti-psychotics put me at higher risk for diabetes so I need to take another tablet to prevent that happening.” His smile fell away completely. “I've already taken them though so you don't need to worry about me accusing anyone of anything,” he tacked on.

“I'm not worried about that. You weren't that bad when we would meet up.” Claude spoke honestly, he had quickly gotten a handle on how to interact with Dimitri during their meetings in Daphnel.

“You haven't seen me in a proper psychotic episode. Those are intense, plus they usually last for months.” He was looking downtrodden again. “I was definitely building up to one by the time Ingrid and Sylvain found me. They came at the right time.”

Claude nodded. “I wasn't sure if I'd see you again after you went off with them. I hadn't heard anything outside of a few texts the night they found you. Part of me thought we may never catch up. Did Ingrid tell you the whole story?”

“She did. Thank you for doing all that.”

“Its no problem. Sorry I couldn't be there when you left.”

Dimitri shook his head. “It might've been better that you weren't. I was – Goddess, Claude – I wasn't in a good space. Sylvain and Ingrid had to concoct this whole story about warlocks they'd placed on the plane just to get me to fly.” He rubbed a hand across his forehead. “In retrospect they probably did more harm than good, but they said what they thought they needed to.”

“I remember you mentioned something about spells,” Claude commented, keeping his tone neutral.

“I thought they were casting spells to disguise themselves to attack me. Whoever _they_ were. They didn't even have a name, I just thought they were after me.” He looked looked at Claude, mouth tight. “You know, just a few months before we met up I had the police called on me for accusing this poor man at a train station of trying to do something to me. He was just standing around waiting for his train. I was so certain he was going to hurt me.”

Claude raised an eyebrow. “That bad?”

Dimitri rubbed his hands together. “I feel terrible about it. I ran away before the police arrived. It always fed back into a loop, I said something bizarre and terrify people, they'd get jittery and make me paranoid.”

“Do you remember me saying how it sounded terrifying. I stand by that,” he contributed. “I can't imagine what it was like living like that day to day.”

“It...” He sighed. “It was tough, Claude.” His clenched his hands. “They had an ambulance waiting for me when we got to the airport in Fhirdiad. By the time I got to the treatment facility I was convinced the staff were going to kill me. Felix and his dad were waiting there by the time I arrived. I was screaming and begging Rodrigue to save me as they took me in. I've never been so scared in my life.” He looked away and took a deep breath. “Felix let me have it afterwards. He said-” He reached a hand up and swiped under his eyes. “He said Rodrigue broke down as soon as I was out of sight.” He voice was crumbled. “I know now I needed to be there though. I was in such a bad way.”

Silence overtook the table while they both let the story sink in.

Claude glanced down, swirled his glass some more, then eventually looked up and asked, “Is it all under control now?”

“You mean, am I completely normal on the meds?” He shook his head. “No. Very rarely I still get hallucinations. And I still hear voices, they barely ever stop.” He became calmer. “I'm learning to live with them.”

Claude couldn't stop his questioning expression.

Dimitri nodded. “I can hear them now, I'm just ignoring them.”

Claude resisted the urge to whistle like he was admiring someone's new car. After a few moments of silence, instead he said, “Tell them to leave us alone, will you? It's rude of them to try and butt in on a personal conversation.”

He got Dimitri's smile back, even though his eyes were still glistening. “I'm a bit off because there's still the depression side of things. We're still-” His mouth twisted. “We're still trying to work out the best solution for that. The current meds I'm on for it could be more effective.”

Claude put down his wine glass at long last. “I don't know what to say, other than it sounds like you're dealing with a lot.”

Dimitri smiled ruefully. “Well, we all have our own cross to bear. I have voices abusing me non-stop, you have to deal with Lorenz.”

Claude paused, then chuckled. “Perhaps I've been complaining about work a little too much.”

“I'd like to hear more about your life outside of your job,” Dimitri agreed.

They ate their appetisers while he told Dimitri about how his life had panned out in more detail than he'd gone over previously. They mostly talked about their living situations and Claude explained he had a house in both Derdriu and Almyra and frequently travelled back and forth between the two. By the time their mains arrived Dimitri was telling him about how he was currently living with Dedue in Fhirdiad and they were planning on moving to Duscur over the next year. That didn't come as a surprise to Claude considering the two had been thick as thieves in school, in fact he was glad that hadn't stopped once they'd reached adulthood.

“I missed Dedue so much while I was away,” he murmured midway through their main course. “I missed everyone of course, it was him I wanted to see especially though. When I'd be more lucid I'd think about contacting him, except I was also certain he was glad I was gone.”

“Oh, come on, Dimitri.” Claude had to scoff at that statement, pausing his fork midway between his plate and mouth. “He never left your side in school. Even when he graduated he seemed to always be waiting for you outside the gates.”

Dimitri blushed. “Well, he certainly isn't keen to leave my side now either. He's only recently started leaving me in the house alone when he goes out.”

“Talk about protective,” Claude got out before eating his forkful of pheasant.

“I've given him a good reason to be fearful of leaving me alone,” Dimitri admitted while his blush rose stronger.

Claude realised he was blushing out of shame and not embarrassment and understood what he was disclosing. Once again, he carefully thought over how to respond while chewing his meal.

“It's alright,” was all he could come up with. “You're getting better now. That's what's important.”

Dimitri nodded.

That killed the conversation and they didn't talk for the rest of their main meals. While they waited for dessert, Claude got curious and decided to restart conversation. “You said you had hallucinations?”

“Often. They started towards the end of school. They were always of something grotesque, like seeing someone I love mutilated.” He sounded exasperated. “When I was taking my first exam in our final year I was seeing things. I could barely focus because outside of the classroom window I could see people hanging by their necks from the awning.” When Claude didn't comment, he added, “It was all very graphic.”

“Those things were hard enough on their own.”

Dimitri looked amused at that. “Remember the professor's exams we had to take if we wanted to go further in after school activities?”

“I try not to, I had to console so many students when they'd rush into them and fail miserably.”

Dimitri kept smiling. “I remember an especially disheartened Ashe – ah, Ashe Ubert, Lonato's adopted son – he was so upset when he messed up a recipe in the cooking club. He wasn't allowed to do big bakes until after he'd passed it.”

“That sounds like how they usually went down.”  
“I tried to talk with him, I don't know though, I think he was more intimated by me than anything.” Dimitri looked awkward.

“Was it from the mental illness or the money?”

“I'm pretty sure it was the money.” There was a beat. “Plus with the all the stuff I was dealing with, it made me a bit self-centred. I was a bit out of touch with my friend group.”

“I don't think you were self-centred at all,” Claude commented, choosing broad words as he spotted the waitress coming their way with their dessert. “Like you said, we all have our own crosses to bear and it was the same way in school. Considering where you wound up, you probably could've afforded to be more self-centred.”

Dimitri waited until the waitress had placed their food down and was out of the hallway before he spoke. “You heard about the suicide attempt then?”

That stopped Claude completely in his tracks. He watched as Dimitri picked up his dessert spoon and started moving it over his cream dish, deciding how to start into it, oblivious to Claude's turmoil.

He didn't think of the consequences of his next words, instead throwing caution to the wind. “Dimitri, I was the one that found you that day.”

Dimitri froze, spoon stopping mid-air, colour immediately draining from his face.

Claude recalled, and he spoke, “I went to that abandoned chapel we weren't supposed to be in, the one a few students had set up as a hang out and... I was the first to find you. You, me and Edelgard had a day off because of our house leader duties and everyone was else was in class.” Revelations he'd forgotten about for so long came back to him. “That's why you did it there, didn't you? Because teachers regularly checked out rooms. You thought no one would've found you in time.”

Dimitri still said nothing.

“I was...” Guilt he'd long gotten past swelled back. “I was going to ask you two if you wanted to hang out with me. But thought you would just say no. I thought you were both prudes.”

Dimitri hastily put his spoon back, still looking down, sliding the same hand down his face and resting it over his mouth.

“I should've asked...” he murmured, something he said to Seteth on his ugly green couch years ago. “I could've at least asked.”

Dimitri went into the chapel that day, thinking it was the best time because there was going to be a big trip for his year level the following morning, everyone would've been too busy packing that night to hang out there. In his flawed state of mind he thought they would be able to enjoy the trip more knowing he was gone.

“Claude...”

He laid his hand in the middle of the table and looked at him at long last. Claude felt the same need for comfort in that moment and reached forward and held it, palm resting on top of the other man's, the fingers curling around the back of his hand.

“I didn't know who found me, I always presumed it was a teacher. That information...just slipped through the cracks.” He squeezed Claude's hand. “I'm so sorry.”

The remorse in Dimitri's voice affected Claude. He hadn't come to dinner expecting to experience something profound and he wasn't prepared. He took a slow breath, feeling weight under his eyes. “Would you have said yes if I had've asked you to hang out with me that day?”

Dimitri squeezed his hand tighter. “It doesn't matter.”

He swallowed around the lump in his throat and eventually nodded, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin of his wrist.

Finally, whenever Claude would think of Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd after that night he'd no longer think of him sleeping on that couch, instead he'd remember feeling his warm hand in his own and the compassion in his eyes that was all for him. In that moment, he knew he wanted to be this man's friend, however distantly.

“Let's not make this a once-every-few-years thing,” Claude insisted as they stepped outside of the restaurant. “I know we're both busy, even then we can still find the time to catch up every couple of months.”

“Yes, I want to hear more about how things are going with you, not just about your work.” Dimitri was standing under a streetlight, illuminated in the dark night.

“Likewise. I want to know more about your life in general.” He smiled at him, walking up to hug him goodbye which Dimitri embraced freely. “If you ever want to go on holiday come stay with me a while in Almyra. Get out of the cold for a bit.”

Claude felt Dimitri's soft huffs of laughter against his hair. “That would be nice.”

Claude knew he wasn't the best person to help him, that role would fall to close friends. Yet, he didn't want to just stay acquaintances and only have memories. He wanted to show this man kindness and want to be treated kindly by him in response. He wanted more than obligations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I found amusing is that it was easy to write Dimitri, but Claude was really hard due to his lifestyle. I'll been typing away at the Dimitri parts, then I would have to write something to show how rich Claude is and draw a blank. I literally had to Google 'rich people shoes' and 'rich people cars'. Finding information on mental health is a breeze for me, but finding info to try and sound authentic when writing a rich person is a real challenge.
> 
> Also, if I can plug one of the wonderful sources that helped me. There's a show called 'You Can't Ask That' where people affected by a certain topic answer frank questions, that as the title implies, are impolite to ask in general conversation. It had an episode on schizophrenia which I actually re-watched before writing this. If you want to watch it please ask in a comment and I would be happy link it, its available to watch for free online and I cannot recommend that whole show enough.


End file.
